1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of lighting, and more specifically to a hybrid gas discharge lamp-led lighting system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially practical incandescent light bulbs have been available for over 100 years. However, other light sources show promise as commercially viable alternatives to the incandescent light bulb. Gas discharge light sources (such as fluorescent, mercury vapor, low pressure sodium) and high pressure sodium lamps and light emitting diode (LED), represent two categories of light source alternatives to incandescent lamps. LEDs are becoming particularly attractive as main stream light sources in part because of energy savings through high efficiency light output and environmental incentives such as the reduction of mercury.
Incandescent lamps generate light by passing current through a filament located within a vacuum chamber. The current causes the filament to heat and produce light. The filament produces more heat as more current passes through the filament. For a clear vacuum chamber, the temperature of the filament determines the color of the light. A lower temperature results in yellowish tinted light and a high temperature results in a bluer, whiter light.
Gas discharge lamps include a housing that encloses gas. For a typical hot-cathode bulb, the housing is terminated by two filaments. The filaments are pre-heated during a pre-heat period, and then a high voltage is applied across the tube. An arc is created in the ionized gas to produce light. Once the arc is created, the resistance of the lamp decreases. A ballast regulates the current supplied to the lamp. Fluorescent lamps are common form of a gas discharge lamp. Fluorescent lamps contain mercury vapor and produce ultraviolet light. The housing interior of the fluorescent lamps include a phosphor coating to convert the ultraviolet light into visible light.
LEDs are semiconductor devices and are driven by direct current. The lumen output intensity (i.e. brightness) of the LED varies approximately in direct proportion to the current flowing through the LED. Thus, increasing current supplied to an LED increases the intensity of the LED, and decreasing current supplied to the LED dims the LED. Current can be modified by either directly reducing the direct current level to the LEDs or by reducing the average current through pulse width modulation.
Instantly starting gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, without sufficiently pre-heating filaments of the lamps can reduce lamp life. To increase lamp life, ballasts preheat gas discharge lamp filaments for a period of time. The amount of preheat time varies and is, for example, between 0.5 seconds and 2.0 seconds for fluorescent lamps. Generally, longer preheat times result in longer lamp life. However, when a light fixture is turned ‘on’, users generally desire near instantaneous illumination.
FIG. 1 depicts a light-power graph 100 comparing relative light output versus active power for a fluorescent lamp dimming ballast. A fluorescent lamp can be dimmed by reducing the amount of current supplied to the lamp. Fluorescent lamps are not 100% efficient due to, for example, the heating of lamp filaments, which converts some drive current into heat rather than light. At low dimming levels, the inefficiencies of fluorescent lamps are particularly notable. For example, if 70 watts are used to generate 100% light output (point 102) and an average of 17 watts of power are used to generate 5% relative light output (point 104), when dimming from 100% light output to 5% light output, the ratio of Watts/Light Output increases from 0.7 to approx. 3.4.